The Fights
by Anei Taka
Summary: This will be where im going to post the fight scenes from my fanfic NOT THE WHOLE THING! there is a lot of gore and bloody descriptions. PLEASE review!
1. fight to the Death?

OK! This is my first post on this site and I don't think I'm going to post my WHOLE fanfiction on this site seeing as its over 110 pages long and I'm too lazy to type it all up seeing as it's handwritten.

So, I will be posting my personal favorite parts of it and some of my friend's favorite parts. Most of them will be self-explanatory others will need a summary which I will provide in my author's note.

WARNING: contains violence (lots of that) blood, and gruesome descriptions and language (also lots of that)!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA but my god do I want Scar!

* * *

Small Summary: My name is Anei; I've been traveling with Scar for a while now we are in a small town outside Central. This isn't out first bad night; we've had many of those. I'm an alchemist I specialize in shadows, I can sense shifts in them and I can make them do anything from using them as a screen to making them a deadly weapon.

* * *

We settled down in the back of the alley way as the sun set. I was aware of every shadow movement and sound. I'll admit I was nervous, very nervous.

I woke with a start the sound and shadow movement was familiar but I couldn't put my finger on what it was. Before I was able to identify the disruption and get up I felt a heavy boot hit me in the gut. I focused and tried to get my breath back. I looked up, "Kimbley!" I growled. Rising to my feet I grabbed my battle-ax (A/N: she has 3 weapons of choice her #1 battle-ax #2 sword #3 bow and arrows and of course alchemy but w/e).

I swung the blunt side toward him and hit Kimbley hard in the head. I watched his limp body slump against a nearby wall. I turned around triumphant and was about to but my ax back on my belt when there was a burning pain in the back of my calf.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I shouted losing my balance. I spun around and realized we were surrounded by State Alchemists. "SCAR! SCAR GET UP, DAMNIT!" I yelled.

"Huh? What?" he was still groggy. When he opened his eyes in the dim light to see Sate Alchemists everywhere. He sprung to his feet and ducked just as the fight started. I gripped the handle on my ax and charged into the masses of soldiers. Hacking and slashing causing spray after spray of blood, I raised my ax to strike down yet another soldier but I found resistance. Some one met the handle of my ax with the same amount of force I had thrown into it. I heard the wood snap and crack but I didn't think anything of it. I flicked my wrist and the shadows smothered the soldier.

I went on into the mass of blue and red stained uniforms I heaved my arm up to cleave a man's head in half but when it made contact with his skull the blade flew off out of reach. I reached for my bow and a couple of arrows soon discarding them. Close combat and bows don't mix. I spun dodging a blow and unsheathed my sword and continued through the ranks. It seemed like every soldier I struck down another could take its place. Two against the world, every now and then I would catch a flash of red out of the corner of my eye. A reassuring sign that Scar was still alive and fighting.

My sword arm started to get tired and the blood on the pommel made it hard to hold. I felt another solid blow to my calf simultaneously with one to my sword arm. I collapsed to the ground and my sword slipped out of my hand and down the alley.

I sat on the cold stone and reached for alchemy, my last chance. From the ground I threw up screens of shadow the sliced through it cutting through any person in my way. I was about to throw up another screen when I felt a searing hot pain on my back the blow was so strong I was wrenched forward causing my auto-mail shoulder to pop out of place.

(A/N: forgot to tell u about some stuff, I have my alchemy circle tattooed onto the back of my left shoulder, that same should socket is auto-mail there was an accident when she was younger. Maybe I'll explain some other time.)

I was trapped. I watched the wall of blue advance on me. I couldn't get up and run I couldn't defend myself. My useless broken battle-ax laid on the ground a couple feet away, my sword was even further away in the other direction and my splintered and broken bow and arrows were some where behind me. The white pain sent tingles through my body.

I accepted my fate. I bowed my head and prayed for a minute.

_Dear God,_

_Thank you, for letting me live as long as you did. I thank you, and I can't wait to see your loving face. I can't wait to see my mother and father and brother again. Again I thank you._

I raised my head and stared them straight on. I was ready to die whether I thought it was my time or not. I closed my eyes preparing for the pain of death to over take me. I heard the onslaught of the attack but I didn't feel it. I opened my eyes confused, to see Scar standing in front of me blocking the oncoming attackers. I watched as a couple of Ishbalan men forced the Sate Alchemists back far enough to force them to scatter and run.

Scar walked over after the soldiers were gone and picked me up and started walking out of the alley. Whether out of pain or blood loss I don't know but I passed out in Scar's arms.

* * *

That's it for now. I know I cut off but that's how it goes :D for now at least there is more but that will either be another time or not.

REVIEW PLEASE! I can take what ever you want to say! This is my first post so I hope you enjoyed it **hopeful smile**


	2. The Death of a Foe

HEY AGAIN! This will be the second in my fight series. (there are lots of fights in my fanfic) I know that Kimbley dies differently in the anime but I've always had a grudge against him and my friend's character hates him too so… ya um again beware of blood gore and I think there's language in this one I can never remember….

Disclaimer: I still don't own FMA…. **Sigh**

Small Summary: Scar and I are outside Eastern. We're nearby what used to be Ishbal of course all that's left is a barren wasteland. I woke up and Scar was gone I went out into "Ishbal" to find him.

* * *

I stood frozen to the dry, cracked ground. I couldn't figure out why but strange emotions flooded over me.

"So we meet again, Shadow…" a cold voice from somewhere behind me sent shivers up my spine. I wanted to turn and find out who was but my whole body was frozen stiff. I heard the sound of boots on the hard ground. Finally I was able to snap my head around.

"Kimbley!" I shouted glaring. Finally able to bring my whole body around to meet him head on.

"Now, Shadow, you are under arrest you can come quietly or face the consequences.

"Why the hell am I under arrest?" I scowled.

"Hmmm…. Let's see. Assault on military officials, associating with a serial killer, and protecting said serial killer." He smirked and advanced on me. I immediately reached for my ax.

"Over my dead body!" I snarled swinging my ax at his head.

"That can be arranged," he ducked my swing I only hit hair.

We twirled around hitting and being hit. His fist smashed against my jaw. I glared up at him from my doubled over position a line of glistening crimson emanating from my lower lip. As we fought across the barren ground the wind started to pick up. Slowly at first but soon enough we were in a small tornado. It wasn't strong enough to lift us off the ground but it stirred up all the dust forming a spinning cloud around us.

I thought I could get him if I timed it right. I approximated where he should be standing and lounged forward with my ax ready to swing. I got about half a foot when a hand gripped my face tightly.

"I told you your dead body could be arranges…" he smirked I stood there silent. Then out of nowhere a hand shout out and grabbed Kimbley by the throat. The wind died down but because if Kimbley's hand in my face I couldn't see the person on the other end of the hand. "Hello, Kaze," Kimbley's raspy choking voice breathed.

I took that moment to lightly swing my ax blade up so it hit his arm he let go in a gasp of pain as the sharp metal broke the skin drawing blood. And there was Kaze holding Kimbley by the throat.

**(A/N: Kaze is my friend's character. She's a State Alchemist, The Wind Whip-Alchemist.)**

I looked that woman right in the eyes, her usual calm almost frightened look had vanished. They now betrayed the rage for this man she held by the neck.

I was amazed by the pure anger toward this single man. "Kaze? What are you doing?"

"Taking revenge." She stated not taking her eyes off the captive. Kimbley reached out his hands toward her.

"Fool! You think you had me but I have you." His choking voice rasped. Just as he was about to grab her neck with his deadly hands, I threw my sword through hid right arm and struck my battle-ax to his left. His gasping screech of pain echoed over the desolate land. I looked at him my sword firmly wedged in his elbow and a deep line of glossy crimson down his left.

"So? Who has who now?" Kaze's voice was tight and harsh. I was still confused at my own actions. I looked at my crimson blade sticking out of Kimbley's now limp arm and the trail of red liquid running down his near arm.

"Kaze?" I looked at her curiously "What's… Why are you? I stuttered.

"Anei, right?" Kaze asked flicking her eyes over me. I nodded. "I told you before, revenge." she stated simply with anger and hatred in her voice. At that moment I realized why I had thrown my sword through Kimbley's arm and slashed him with my ax. I saw Kaze tighten her grip on his throat. I wrenched my sword down and out of Kimbley's cutting into the bone. His gasp of pain was the chance Kaze needed. She tightened her grip cutting off his oxygen flow and he started to gasp for air.

"Let…………. G-" he whispered before I thrust my sword through his stomach. His eyes rolled back into his head and his eye lids fluttered closed. I watched him go limp in Kaze's grasp. She let go and Kimbley's dead body dropped to the ground.

Kaze dropped her emotions and her calm frightened look came back to her eyes. As she started to walk away I called out, "Wait!" she turned around and looked at me.

"Yes?"

"Why?" I gestured toward the red smeared blue lump on the ground not two feet away.

"I told you revenge." She said flatly.

"No, really, specifically WHY?" I pressed.

"Family reasons. He killed someone close to me." She said vaguely. "Why did you help me do it?" she asked back.

"I… Don't support murders." I stated simply.

"Earlier you were calling out a name it sounded like you were saying Scar." **(A/N: she was calling for Scar before Kimbley showed up)** I froze, my breath caught in my throat and I coughed.

"I…" I wasn't sure what to tell her.

"You?" she prompted.

"I WAS calling for Scar…" I mumbled.

"Why?" she asked. We stood face to face about a foot apart.

I sighed. "I… uh… I've been traveling with him." I stopped and looked away.

"So you're the fugitive sad to be with him. I thought you were traveling with Ed and Al Elric?"

"I'm not a fugitive! Jeeze you try to help those less fortunate than you and you get in trouble with the government!" I turned to walk away, "Turn me in and you will 'disappear'…" I threatened.

"I wont," Kaze said to my back as I kept walking. I stormed past the red stained blue uniform of Kimbley. The freshly stained ground nearby was soft and wet. I reached down and grabbed the pommel of my sword jerking it out of the corpse. There was a strong breeze and I snapped my head around, but Kaze was gone. The only evidence she had been there was the bloody corpse on the ground.

* * *

WOOT! Yet another chapter! I hope u like it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **Begs** I'm begging you!

Anei

"Though my soul may set in darkness, it will rise in perfect light.

I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night."


End file.
